liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Sobre Warhammer 40.000
Bem, eu tava adiando fazer isso porque, sinceramente, eu tava sem ânimo e também. Ainda tô um pouco, mas acho que já vou começar fazer esse dossiê para justificar as classificações de 40k. Níveis de Poder 'Transcendental.' PERSONAGENS: Deuses no Warp e os mais poderosos daemônios. Este dossiê do Azathoth já coloca muito bem os feitos. Depois eu coloco todos os pontos importantes. FEITOS: *O Caos transcende o tempo, espaço e causa-efeito. "Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or causality, there is a dimension utterly incomprehensible to mortal minds. It lies on the other side of dreams and nightmares, infinite in scope but without form or structure." - Codex: Chaos Daemons, pg 6 *O Caos está além da imaginação, um lugar que só pode ser expresso por metáforas. "The realm of Chaos exists far outside imagination; an impossible abstraction made real only by metaphor and the roiling emotions of mortal minds. It is constantly reborn but has never changed, eternally shifting though endless in potential. No mundane sense can see, smell or hear it, and even the most powerful psykers cannot glean the Warp's true nature, lest they be driven insane. It is a place where gods thrive in constant war, fighting over the raw stuff of creation that birthed them. In this unknowable realm, titanic hosts clash, locked together in a conflict as old as the universe that can never be won." - Codex: Chaos Daemons, pg 6 *O Warp está completamente além do tempo, espaço, causa-efeito e leis da física, e os Deuses do Caos e o Warp são uno. "Timeless and ever-shifting, this psychic expanse is known as the Realm of Chaos, the Warp, the Immaterium or Warp space. It is a dimension parallel to our own, a universe devoid of consistency and unbound by the laws of time and space, a random, unstructured panorama of pure energy and unfocused consciousness. It is Chaos in its truest sense, unfettered by the limits of physics and undirected by intelligent purpose. Warp space is Chaos, Chaos is Warp space; the two are indivisible." - Codex: Chaos Daemons, pg 6 *O Warp pode consumir dimensões. Rugolo slumped in despair. For his own part Calliden felt too numbed to pray. So this was the end! He cursed himself for having listened to the fake Rogue Trader, someone with the stamp of failure written all over him. Miserable as his life was before, at least it was life. While these thoughts went through his mind he noted that the environment open to his warp eye was again changing, becoming even more difficult to apprehend. A warp-realspace overlap! To the eight dimensions of the warp were added the four dimensions of ordinary space! Twelve dimensions in all! Impossible even for a trained navigator! Could the entities of the warp understand such an environment? If so, they had intellectual powers far exceeding the human. It was far too complicated for Calliden to grasp. He whimpered, eyes rolling in his head, and gave up trying to interpret it. The great loom-like scheme surrounding him collapsed." - Eye of Terror (novel) *Slaneesh só "nasceu" na perspectiva de mortais. Para os Deuses do Caos e habitantes do Warp, Slaneesh sempre existiu, existe e ainda está para nascer, tudo simultaneamente. "That is how events are viewed from the chronology of the material universe. In the Warp, things are different, for the Immaterium is not bound by linear time, and events do not occur in a strict sequence of cause then effect. As his rival gods reckon it, Slaanesh has always existed in the Warp, and has yet never existed at all." - Codex: Chaos Daemons (6th ed.), pg 16 *No centro do Olho do Terror, que sequer é o Warp "de verdade", tempo, espaço e realidade perdem todo o significado e forma, ao ponto do tempo deixar de existir até mesmo como conceito, só existindo para satisfazer as vontades dos Deuses do Caos. "At the centre of the Eye of Terror, the powers of the Warp run strongest, meaning the laws of space, time and reality do not apply. Some worlds are flat, floating planes spinning in the ether, others are surrounded by fireballs, while tiered worlds rise up, supported by intertwining pillars. No one can say how these realities exist, save that the pure power of Chaos washes over them and has made them so. Those worlds most steeped in chaotic energy are the abodes of Daemons, and are considered outlying colonies of the Warp, while the outermost planets upon the fringes of the Eye of Terror cling to more of the physical laws of the galaxy. In the centre, time not only does not flow, but also does not exist as a concept, save for when such trivialities might please the Dark Gods themselves." - Index Chaotica *As leis da física, tempo e natureza são conceitos insignificantes no Warp. "It is a churning ocean of chaos, raw emotion and madness given form, where the laws of physics, time and nature are meaningless concepts and nothing is as it seems." - Warhammer 40k Rulebook (4th ed.), pg 122 *No Warp, não existe tempo ou distância. In warp space there is no time, no distances, only a constantly flowing stream of immaterium." - Battle Fleet Gothic Rulebook, pg 85 *O Warp é além das leis do mundo físico. "It is a roiling, howling maelstorm of force and energy, utterly unpredictable and not subject to the rational laws and linear flow of time in the way that physical reality is." - Horus Heresy Book I: Betrayal, pg 16 *O impossível não existe no Warp; Tudo pode ocorrer a qualquer instante. "Though the galaxy of the Imperium is vast, there is another realm, alongside which the Imperium is nothing in comparison. The Realms of Chaos, the warp, he immaterrium, all the names humanity has given to this parallel dimension. None, however, can hope to encompass it, for the warp is a realm of infinite size, infinite possibilities, and infinite madness." - Black Crusade Core Rulebook, pg 10 *Não existe "real" e "irreal" no Warp; Tudo faz parte do abismo indistinguível nele. "There are no lies in the Abyss, for all that Man calls lies are its truths and all that is neither true nor untrue rejoices therein." - The Horus Heresy: Tempest, pg 138 *Os Deuses do Caos facilmente afetam infinitos universos. "Ka’Bandha fell through the hidden spaces between worlds. The occulted gears of creation rushed by him. In the machineries of being were the inner secrets of the universe displayed to him. The daemonkin of Tzeentch would have damned a dozen eternities for a glimpse of what he saw, but Ka’Bandha did not care for knowledge. The things on display were valueless to him, and the wonders of infinity whirled by unappreciated. Ka’Bandha fell forever and for no time at all, until a wave of change rippled out through the multi-dimensional space he infected, upsetting the delicate workings of infinite, interleaved universes. Ka’Bandha howled in triumph. The promised storm had been unleashed." - The Devastation of Baal *O Warp transcende o mundo físico, o qual possui mais dimensões do que a língua humana pode expressar. "‘Here?’ cried Semyon, throwing his arms wide and spinning around like a lunatic. ‘You have such a limited understanding of the material world, girl. Words like here and there have no meaning. The myriad dimensions of this material universe cannot be defined by so limited a thing as human language!’" - Mechanicum *De novo, o Warp transcende as dimensões físicas do mundo material. "When ancient mathematicians first discovered the dimensions beyond the physical, many a classical scholar had been driven to insanity in his attempts to codify his findings in empirical terms. Thanks to the words encrypted in the secret journal of the Firenzii – the slender volume the Crimson King had helped him decode – Perturabo had learned the secrets of navigating such tempestuous calculus. It was an inexact science, not meant for mortal brains to comprehend, but his cognitive reach was far beyond those lunatic geniuses who had tried and failed to grasp the enormity of the worlds they had glimpsed in dreams and fugue states." - Angel Exterminatus *O Warp, de novo, não possui distância. "Distance was physically meaningless in the warp, but his brain could not cope with a dimensionless state, no matter his training. It was impossible to shape thoughts without a sense of up and down, near and far, in and out." - All Must End *Os Deuses do Caos são paradoxos vivos, impossíveis de existirem de acordo o tempo. "There was a god of lies in the Warp. There could be no greater power. Congealed from the deceit of the universe, older than reality, Raezael could only become part of it. It was Tzeentch, and yet it was nothing, for this purest manifestation of Chaos was so infinitely mutable that it could never truly be fixed as anything. Its very existence was a lie, because Tzeentch could not exist. From this paradox flowed such power that the universe could only have one rightful ruler, and it was Tzeentch. The concept of Tzeentch was an appalling thing, one that filled Alaric with disgust, but Raezael's devotion to the being mingled with that disgust, the resulting emotion utterly alien to Alaric's mind, a perversion of everything it meant to be human. Raezael's understanding grew. Tzeentch desired power, and yet Tzeentch also desired the absence of power, anarchy and confusion, because for Tzeentch to desire any one thing would be to deny its very existence." - Hammer of Daemons *O tempo não existe no Warp, e tudo ocorre no "agora". A mera criação de Drach'nyen triturou o conceito do tempo. "Behind the veil, the scream takes a carnival of forms, riotous and infinite in variety. The frail laws of physics that so coldly govern the material universe have no power – here, those binding codes fracture into their separate fictions. Here, time itself goes to die. On and on it plunges, crashing and dissolving and reforming in the endless storm. It ruptures a cloud-burst of other screams that haven’t yet been cried aloud. It punctures the fire-flesh of shrieking ghosts, adding to the torment of those lost and forsaken souls. It knifes through a disease that was rendered extinct by man-made cures twenty-six thousand years before. And on. And on. And on. Clashing with moments that haven’t yet happened, that won’t happen for half an eternity. Grinding against events that took place back when the earliest Terran creatures exhaled water and – for the very first time – raked in lungfuls of air. Behind the veil, there is no when and then. Everything is now. Always and eternally now, in the shifting tides of an infinite malignance. Lights shine in that malignant black: the lights of sentience that draw the darkness closer. The same lights flare and shriek and dissolve at the merest touch from the forces around them. Dreams and memories take shape only to shatter amidst the claws and jaws manifesting within the nothingness. The scream plunges on through every whisper of hatred that will ever be spoken by a human mouth or thought by a human mind. It cracks like lightning above the sky of a dying civilisation that will expire before ever grasping the wonder of space flight. It breaks the stone city-bones of a culture gone to dust thousands of years ago. From its genesis in breath and sound the scream becomes acidic nothingness, then fury and fire. It becomes a memory that burns, a whisper that rends and a prophecy that bleeds. And it becomes a name. A name that means nothing in any language spoken by any species, living or dead. A name that carries meaning only in the strangled, misfiring thoughts of humans breathing their last breaths, in that precious and terrifying moment when their spirits are caught between one realm and the next. The name of a creature, a daemon born from the cold rage of one traitorous soul in one treacherous second. Its name is the deed itself, the first murder and the death rattle that followed. In the creature’s shrieking journey across the warp, it touches the minds of every human who ever was and will ever be, from the long dead to those yet to be born. The daemon is tied to the species with such primal intimacy that every man, woman and child knows its caress – deep in their blood and bones – even if they know nothing of its name. Billions of them stir in their sleep across the many ages of man, writhing against the unwanted touch of the creature’s birth back in the mists of time. Millions of them wake, staring into the darkness of mud huts, palatial bedchambers, housing complexes and any one of the countless other structures that humans build for themselves across a million worlds and thousands of years." - The Master of Mankind *Um membro do Mechanicus enxergou o Warp como um mundo de infinitas dimensões, cuja informação era imensuravelmente maior do que a presente no universo. "A glittering megalopolis spread before him, the flow of information that formed the hidden arteries of the Speranza. It was mountainous, rugged with hives of light and vast termite mounds of agglomerated data. Abyssal cliffs of contextually linked information hubs spiraled into fractal mazes of answers that led to ever more questions. Datacores burned like newborn suns in constellations of linked neural networks. The Speranza was in constant dialogue with itself, learning and growing with every solution gained. Heuristic in the purest sense of the word. Every paradigm of scalable time, from the cosmic day to compression of universal history to a single hour, failed utterly to capture the datascape's infinite scope. Its mysteries went back to the first stone tools hacked from river bedrock and stretched into the Omega Point, the Logos, and the Hyparxis all in one. And for all that this aspect of the Speranza was a place of knowledge and understanding, it was also one of metaphor, allusion, and maddening symbolism. Highways of light were easy enough to interpret, but what of the vast, serpentine coils arcing above and below to encircle the world before coming around to engulf itself? What of the conjoined helicies of light that split apart like the branches of a towering tree with its roots dug deep into the datascape? Could he even see these things truly or was his hominid brain simply interpreting the unknown in ways he could process? Looking down, if down was even a concept in the infinitely-dimensional realms of thought, it was clear how foolish and naive he had been to claim to have been the Speranza's master." - Gods of Mars *Dimensões não tem significado no Warp. "Falling down a light-filled tunnel. Rushing motion, sickening vertigo. The sense of being drawn out of a chain a molecule thick. Connection was always difficult, but this... This felt like it was stretching him past the breaking point. Then, like taut elastic, he snapped back. Vertigo, again. Motion blur, quickly followed by nausea. He fought it, knowing it wasn't real. Inner ear balance that wasn't his. A centre of gravity altered. Someone else's body. New sensations, all unpleasant. The nausea diminished. The sense of dislocation passed. Light and three-dimensional space unfolded. Dimensions had meaning, again. The vectors of X, Y, and Z restored." *É necessário navegar em infinitas dimensões para se movimentar apropriadamente no Warp. "'This will be of interest to you, brother,' said Perturabo, holding out the complex arrangement of curved metal, winding mechanisms, and adjustable lenses. 'I made a replica of the Antikythera, just like you asked.'. To see so delicate a mechanism in Perturabo’s hands seemed incongruous, as most apparatus bearing the stamp of the Iron Warriors that Atharva had seen – save for those within this chamber – had been brutally functional. 'Does it work?' ‘I am not entirely sure,’ answered Perturabo. ‘You never fully explained its intended purpose or how exactly it was designed to function'. 'You've built it,' said Magnus. 'What do you think it does?'. 'I believe it to be some form of navigational instrument,' said Perturabo, lifting the device to look through one of its eyepieces. 'It has the look of a sextant once used by seafarers, but with infinitely more dimensions to its operation. What manner of ocean would you be navigating to require such a device?'. 'The Great Ocean,' said Magnus. 'It allows even those without our gifts to perceive the realm beyond.'." - Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero **E mesmo esse feito acima é apenas a "superfície" no Warp. Mais profundamente nele, as coisas são imensuravelmente mais complexas e incompreensíveis. "Magnus drifted on tides unknown. An infinite white void surrounded him, without dimensions or points of reference. He did not know this place, but it was clearly not the Great Ocean. Perhaps this was what it was like to die? Or was this what the mind experienced when it finally let slip the moorings of existence and gave in to death? No, neither of these answers seemed satisfactory. For all that he had no experience of dying, this did not feel like the end of his body of light. He had no sensation of his flesh, no sight of the absurdly fragile silver thread that linked his power to his corporeal shell when soaring in the Great Ocean. Perhaps he had reached too far, dared too greatly, and this was the price he must pay." - Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero *O Warp é inexplicável dimensionalmente, e de novo, o mundo material possui muitas dimensões além das quatro comumente aceitas. "‘This is not the work of the warp. The geometries of the warp defy explanation of any kind. If anything, these dimensions here exhibit a greater complexity. Many of us have noticed the inconsistency of the rooms here, the lack of match between exterior and interior.' ‘Aye,’ said Helbrecht. ‘I have seen it for myself'. Jurisian nodded, the movement accompanied by the faint whirr of muscle bundles. ‘Though complex, the dimensions of this place are explicable. This whole habitat is an expression of higher dimensional physics'. ‘Explain,’ said Gulvein. ‘The universe we exhibit comprises four dimensions – height, width, depth and time. These creatures are, perhaps, natives of more'. ‘You speak of the warp,’ said Bayard. ‘I do not,’ said Jurisian. ‘The warp is separate, unto itself, another realm entirely. There are more dimensions than the four in our own field of existence. It is through these that entrance to the warp is affected, and how some of the greater mysteries of the Adeptus Mechanicus are realised, but these dimensions are not of the warp. They are as real and physical as the heft of your sword, or the roundness of your bolts'. ‘I do not understand,’ said Bayard. ‘Imagine, champion, that you lived in a world of three dimensions instead of our four,’ said Jurisian patiently. ‘Width, depth and time. You would have no concept at all of up or down, as there would be no height. It would appear perfectly normal to you. But that would not mean that height did not exist, only that you are incapable of perceiving it. So it is here'. ‘You speak in riddles. If such a place existed, I would be able to see it. I can see no flat world, and so it is not there!’ said Bayard. ‘I speak of the greatest mysteries of the temples of Mars. It is not given to you or even to me to understand them, but that does not mean they do not exist'. Helbrecht spoke. ‘You posit then a creature that exists as a physical being, not a witch or daemon born out of the warp?’. ‘Yes, my lord. These new forms of the cythor are as real as you or I, but possess further dimensionality to them that makes them difficult for us to perceive. Forgive me, my lord, but I am unable to elucidate further. This field of study is the preserve of the greatest of the magi of Mars. My only knowledge of it is practical – the application of these prayer-equations to the proper functioning of field generation and suchlike. I do not know sufficient incantations to reveal the secrets encoded within this man or this building'." - Crusaders of Dorn *O Warp é descrito como um vácuo sem dimensões. "The teleport homer pulsed in rapid sequence. A warning ping went off in Jalenghaal’s brain, and his whole body seemed to clench in anticipation. A feeling of absolute cold enveloped him as the teleporter dragged his abused soul into the warp. His iron shell followed a moment later, as though reluctant. The delay was miniscule, but in the dimensionless void of the empyrean all spans of time stretch eternal. A sense of collapse followed, as if he were being driven through a pinhead singularity, as soul and body reunited in the form that best fit the moment and the caprice of quantum uncertainty." - The Voice of Mars *O Imperador, sozinho, mantém os Quatro Deuses do Caos afastados do Matterium, e uma Solitaire, protegida por Cegorach, riu do poder de Slaneesh, mas se sentiu completamente aterrorizada com o poder do Imperador, temendo ter sua alma apagada simplesmente por ele prestar atenção nela. Esse feito é válido tanto para justificar o Imperador como Universal 4D quanto para apoiar o nível Transcendental do Imperador. "Such power made Lhaerial’s mind reel, and for a moment her contempt for the creatures of Terra wavered. The mind of the Emperor was a mountain in the surging madness of the Othersea, blinding in its brilliance. The Great Powers circled this place like razorshark waiting out the death throes of a void-whale. That terrible presence held them back, and all His little servants were ignorant of it! Unease gripped her, that she would be noticed by the Dark Gods or their defier, and the fragile flame of her being snuffed out. The feeling passed. The regard of the things of the Othersea was ossified, so long had they fixed their gaze on the Earth. The Emperor did not shift His regard. His attention was elsewhere, upon the blinding pyre of souls, navigation beacon of the mon-keigh. She had no indication she was seen. There was little relief in that. She had laughed in the face of She Who Thirsts, but the Corpse Emperor filled her with a sense of dread." 'Multiversal a Infinito de dimensões inaplicáveis' PERSONAGENS: Criaturas bem poderosas no Warp, como Primarcas Daemônicos. FEITOS: *Qualquer criatura no Warp poderosa o suficiente pode apagar incontáveis universos com um pensamento. "Here in the Great Ocean, he could be whatever he wanted to be; nothing was forbidden and anything was possible. Worlds flashed past him as he hurtled through the swelling tides of colour, light and dimensions without name. The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought. How many trillions of potential lives were birthed and snuffed out just by thinking such things?" - A Thousand Sons, pg 712 *Magnus destrói incontáveis universos e realidades só com seus pensamentos subconscientes. "I remember gold. A golden web of glowing threads, spreading through the black, stretching into infinity. The threads split and divided, met and joined, over and over, slicing the emptiness into sharp slivers. I spun through the web. My body blinked between shapes: a silver hawk, a circle of fire, a sickle of moonlight. Rainbow sparks danced in my wake, and the golden web sang at my passing. I felt joy. I had made that journey many times in dreams before that moment, but that was the first time I had dived into the Great Ocean at my own will. It felt like breaking into air after drowning. It felt like returning home. I flew, my thoughts stretching across time and space, my will snapping realities and remaking them. It was so easy, it was like nothing, but it was everything." - Ahriman: King of Ashes *Os meros pensamentos de Magnus criam conceitos que basicamente dão retcon no universo para que os mesmos sempre tenham existido. "The nobility of his cause threw off sparks of potency that created phantom worlds and concepts, in his wake. Entire philosophies and bodies of thought would be born into the minds of those lucky enough to have his leavings descend upon their dreaming minds." - A Thousand Sons 'Estelar a Constelação de dimensões inaplicáveis' PERSONAGENS: Qualquer um no Warp com um certo nível de poder, como os menores daemônios. FEITOS: *Seres no Warp impõem a quantidade de dimensões que quiserem, sendo verdadeiramente disformes e só tendo quantas dimensões desejarem ter. "Concerns of the material world intruded on his introspective plunge, and Magnus looked out on a world of shadows and deceit. He had passed from the realm of flesh to the realm of spirit without even thinking of it, and floated in a place without form and dimensions save any he desired to impose upon it. This was the entrance to the network, the nexus point that led into the labyrinth. This was what he had come to Aghoru to find." - A Thousand Sons 'Constelação a Galáxia, possivelmente muito maior, como Universal ou Infinito 4D.' PERSONAGENS: Os mais poderosos no Matterium, considerando valores mínimos. C'tans Transcendentes, o Deus-Imperador da Humanidade e Drach'nyen, por exemplo, são alguns que permanecem neste nível. FEITOS': *O Deus-Imperador da Humanidade abastece o Astronomican com seu poder, que emana uma onda de energia psíquica que recobre toda a galáxia por dezenas de milhares anos-luz, tornando quase todos os planetas em sua borda inabitáveis e incendiados. *No poder total, C'tans podem criar buracos negros e destruir sistemas estelares sem nenhum problema. *[https://pastebin.com/JA65jr6W Um fragmento C'tan Transcendental ativou o Breath of Gods com seu poder, um maquinário que facilmente criava sistemas solares, transformava e re-ativava estrelas, expandia as seções do universo com a matéria. Sua ativação estava destruindo os próprios fundamentos da realidade pelos quais o universo funcionava e estava pondo-o em risco, absorvendo a energia de várias estrelas ao curso do passado, presente e futuro, por consequência os fazendo convergir e ameaçando destruir toda a infinitude do tempo-espaço para sempre, fazendo com que nada sequer existisse para início de conversa]. No final do feito, também é mostrado que mesmo armas regulares dos C'tan poderiam destruir grandes seções do espaço. *A vinda dos Deuses do Caos ao Matterium causaria a sua obliteração total, de todo o tempo-espaço. *O Imperador dá um golpe mais preciso e coerente do que um laser e mais poderoso do que uma supernova. Só coloco esse feito aqui porque ele o executou na beira da morte e, se você considerar a energia dada na área de acerto, ele poderia socar isso através de coisas beeeem mais resistentes do que nível Supernova básico. *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/images/1300-4888674 É implícito que o Imperador criou a Tempestade do Warp chamada Storm of Emperor's Wrath, que devorou boa parte da galáxia]. *Uma batalha entre os Quatro Deuses do Caos causaria a destruição do universo. *A mera presença do Olho do Terror pode arremessar setores inteiros da galáxia. *O Fragmento de Mag'ladroth com o qual o Imperador lutou e selou em Marte cria um espaço infinito e incompreensível pela mente humana, com ele todo fazendo parte de si e sendo não-euclideano em geografia. "As though Severine's words had unlocked some hidden aspect of the cavern, each of them cried out as the sheer impossibility of its geometry, previously concealed from their frail human senses, was suddenly and horrifyingly revealed. Dalia blinked in confusion as a sudden wave of vertigo seized her, and she grasped Rho-mu 31's arm to steady herself. Though her eyes told her that the walls of the cavern were impossibly distant, her brain could not mesh what she was seeing and what her mind was processing. The angles were impossible, the geometry insane. Distance was irrelevant and perspective a lie. Every rule of normality was turned upside down in an instant and the natural order of the universe was overthrown in this new, terrifying vision of distorted reality. The cavern seemed to pulse in every direction at once, compressing and contracting in unfeasible ways, moving as rock was never meant to move. This was no cavern. Was this entire space, the walls and floor, the air and every molecule within it, part of some vast intelligence, a being or construct of ancient malice and phenomenal, primeval power? Such a thing had no name; for what use would a being that had brought entire civilisations into existence and then snuffed them out on a whim have of a name? It had been abroad in the galaxy for millions of years before humanity had been a breath in the creator's mouth, had drunk the hearts of stars and been worshipped as a god in a thousand galaxies." - Mechanicum 'Supernova' PERSONAGENS: Seres nivelados com Grandes Daemônios do Caos para cima. FEITOS: *Ahzek constatou que o poder de Ephrael Stern era capaz de destruir estrelas. (Sem transcrição agora, though) *Um Bloodthirster aleatório cresce ao ponto de ficar do tamanho de um sistema solar, destruindo planetas com seus golpes. "A planetary system loomed up. He slowed further and steered close to take a good look at it. Its sun was huge, except that it was not what he would normally think of as a sun. It was not spherical but a flat disc, in colour a brilliant shimmering green. There were at least twenty different planets, each a different colour- mauve, russet, lemon yellow, magenta- but they were not arranged as planets normally are. Instead of being roughly in the same plane, their orbits criss-crossed at all angles, like the electrons of an atom, and sometimes more than one planet shared the same orbit. Then something appeared which caused Calliden to sit stock-still with shock. A figure was flying through the system, and it was bigger than the planets themselves, bigger than the disc-shaped green sun. A vaguely humanoid figure but crimson-furred, with a ferociously fanged, dog-like head, eyes glaring like pits of blood from beneath jutting horns, the head topped by great angled horns plus a twisted unicorn horn jutting from the crown. The creature was flying by, flapping great membranous wings which put a dozen planets in shadow with each pass. It wore brief, ornately worked armour down to the waist, glinting red and black, close-fitting except at the shoulders which were protected by raised and extravagantly worked pieces. The curve-bladed battle-axe it carried in one hand, holding the haft loosely as it flew, was bronze-black and vaster than any weapon should be. A supernatural energy seemed to flow and crackle through the unbelievable apparition, making it more solid-seeming, more real, than any natural creature. "What- what-" Calliden stuttered until his mind found a rational explanation. "It's a hallucination. Can you see it, Kwyler?" Though frightened, Kwyler was not quite as astonished as the navigator. "It is real," he said quietly, his mouth dry. "A daemon, one of rank too." Now something happened which confused Calliden at first. The apparition seemed to be retreating. Too late, be realized that it in fact was approaching, but diminishing in size at the same time. The daemon seemed angry. It flew alongside the Wandering Star, no more than twenty times the size of the spacecraft now, glancing at it sidelong with its smoldering eyes, wings beating majestically. "How can it use those wings to fly in space?" Calliden queried hysterically. "It flies on warp currents. Be careful. Don't do anything. Perhaps it will go away." Calliden shrieked and pulled on the controls as the warp entity, in a sudden rage, swung round and lashed out with the battle-axe, itself larger than the starship. The Wandering Star jinked aside, narrowly missing being crushed by the blow, then sped off. The daemon did not follow. The spaceship was too minute to be worth the bother, no more significant than a gnat. When last he looked Calliden saw the immense Chaos creature, system-sized again, taking his frustration out on one of the circling coloured worlds, batting it sidewise with the flat of the battle-axe, and sending the broken pieces hurtling into the disc-shaped sun. For the very first time the navigator felt that now he truly understood what it was that the divine Emperor was striving to protect the human race from. Briefly he wondered if the smashed planet had had a human population." - Eye of Terror, pgs. 96-97 *Um Culto dos Thousand Sons pode incendiar sistemas solares. "It is extremely rare for the entirety of a cult to deploy in a single war zone, though when this does happen the fabric of reality quakes in their presence. More often, the cult’s malevolent goals require its forces to be spread throughout space and time, allowing each splinter to play a separate role in some larger and more sinister stratagem. A cult therefore comprises many sects, each of which may prosecute their own seemingly unconnected campaigns of terror. Where the combined forces of a cult could easily set a whole system ablaze, a single sect is still capable of devastating a planet. Often, several sects will launch simultaneous strikes across large tracts of realspace, plunging entire sub-sectors into disarray and panic. As nearby worlds send reinforcements to the embattled planets, more Thousand Sons appear to attack where defences have been stretched to breaking point. Devastating as they are, these attacks rarely give any clue as to the ultimate goals of the cult." - Codex: Thousand Sons *Príncipes Daemônicos e Feiticeiros Exaltados podem criar feitiços que alcançam sistemas solares inteiros. "These places of power also serve as anchor- points to which Exalted Sorcerers and Daemon Princes tether their enormous, system-spanning spells. Gigantic hexes are etched into the fabric of space itself, corrupting the reality that lies within their bounds and causing it to tear violently open. From these gaping wounds the warp bleeds into existence, ravaging the minds of mortals with nightmarish perplexions and birthing daemonic beasts that descend hungrily upon the worlds of the living." - Codex: Thousand Sons *Ahzek Ahriman literalmente rasga um sol para fora da existência. "Ahriman had long sought the skull of Lepidus, a dead hero of the Second Black Crusade, for reasons that remain his own. The skull, dipped in silver and engraved with ten thousand words of detestation, lay in the polar shrine city on Dianaxis. A conspiracy to obtain the skull by guile had already failed, so Ahriman turned to more direct means. Since the end of the Scouring, countless billions have fought and died in the shadow of the Eye of Terror. For almost eight millennia the remains of many of these honoured dead lay on Dianaxis. Heaps of charred bones, the serene bodies of martyrs, and the polished skulls of Space Marines all came to the mausoleum world. On the surface of Dianaxis, the plains of bones extended from shrine city to shrine city, and grew ever deeper with each passing year. The cities themselves were built from the skulls and bones of the most heroic dead. So sacred and revered was Dianaxis that a dozen Space Marine Chapters maintained honour guards and bastions on its surface. Star fortresses ringed its approaches, and millions of troops stood sentinel over the skulls of those who had died to hold the darkness in abeyance. Across the reaches of space, Ahriman burned worlds and sent souls shrieking into the Warp. As the murdered worlds spun into alignment with each other they created an arcane pattern in the stars with Dianaxis at its heart. As the great design locked into place, Dianaxis’ sun was pulled from reality, leaving a howling wound in the sky of the mausoleum world. Blood and fire spread across the heavens. The bones of the dead howled the last thoughts of their lives, and rainbow fire crawled across the ossuary towers. Daemons poured through the hole that had been the sun, tumbling onto the mausoleum world like falling stars. The defenders screamed as the children of Chaos ate their souls. Amidst the slaughter, Ahriman appeared outlined in lightning, ringed by sorcerers and rubricae. Power rolled from the circle of sorcerers and they strode through the battle, killing the defenders and dissolving Daemons with arcane fire. The Chapter Honour Guard came against him, but were reduced to ashes and silent screams with a gesture. Fire Bane, last Warlord of the Legio Officium, strode to war from its shrine. The cry of its warhorns echoed across the damned world, and its weapons burnt a path towards Ahriman’s circle. Drawing together the power of his fellow sorcerers, Ahriman forced the war machine to its knees, before pulling the core of its plasma reactor through its carapace. At last, Ahriman held the skull of Lepidus in his hand, as the battle between men and Daemons raged around him. Raising the skull to his eyes he found the one word he sought etched on the skull’s surface. Letting the skull fall from his hand, he and his forces vanished, leaving the world of bones to the howls of Daemons and the cries of the dying." - Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Champions of Chaos *O portal do Warp de uma nave de batalha é capaz de apagar estrelas. "This is a spaceship, said Daenyathos. 'A spaceship as huge and deadly as any the Imperium has ever fielded. And now it is a spaceship with a warp portal. I have stolen the Predator s Eye from the star Kravamesh and embedded it in the Phalanxd. What could the great Abraxes desire more than a doorway into the warp from which spills all the legions under his command, and that he can take between the stars as he wishes?' Abraxes clenched a fist, and his thoughts could almost be read on his face. They were not human thoughts they would not fit in a human mind. 'I shall extinguish stars,' he said. 'I shall weave a pattern across the galaxy, even unto Terra!'" - Hammer and Bolter #9, pg 43 "The vast viewscreen facing the throne, taking up most of the curving from wall of the bridge, showed a panorama of the Veiled Region, with the star Kravamesh glowing along one edge. Kravamesh had turned dark and smouldering, black swarms scudding across its burnt orange orb, as if the star was drained of power to fuel the gate across to the warp that had brought Abraxes into realspace." - Hammer and Bolter #12, pg 53 *Um grupo de daemônios aleatórios de Tzeentch destroem um par de estrelas acidentalmente. "Daemonic servants of Tzeentch create Warp rifts inside each of the twin suns of Haark. Soon, the leering faces upon the stars drive the entire population of the system insane, but the Daemons’ incessant bickering triggers a duel-nova event. With the fate of the system now measured in hours, the Black Consuls Chapter send in Strike Force Ultra Varnor to recover sacred relics from the time of their founding. Captain Varnor and his brothers brave both Daemons and madmen in the burning cities of Haark to collect the relics, narrowly escaping into the void only moments before the stars die spectacularly." - Strike Force Ultra Data Sheet *O poder de fogo das naves Imperiais e do Caos destruídas na Batalha de Cadia possuíam o poder para destruir sistemas solares. Millions perished in the opening assault, and millions more in the inexorable slaughter that followed. Worlds burned. Warriors uncounted bled their last for scraps of worthless, ravaged ground. Graveyards of twisted wreckage twitched in the solar winds, marking the demise of fleets whose firepower could have unmade whole systems. There was no time for mourning, for despair. Cadia’s defenders battled on until all strength left them, and then went again into the fight, for there was no respite from the onslaught." - Gathering Storm: Fall of Cadia *Um grupo de cultistas magos do Warp podem apagar estrelas. "By way of warpcraft and forbidden psionics, warp-magos could cause the Empyrean to bleed into reality; they could assail the foe with the sanity-shattering wails of damned souls; they could make the stars go out and cause horrifying visions to burn across the night skies." - The Horus Heresy: Tempest, pg 145 *Daemônios Superiores são irrestritos pelo tamanho, e literalmente crescem ao ponto de terem o tamanho de sistemas solares. "It is an advantage of being a greater daemon that the quality of size, the greatest of restrictions placed on merely physical beings, means nothing. Size is a property of matter only. The disparate pair, allies of convenience if events fell that way, flew through the Door, the narrow pass through which all this time the forces of Chaos had been trying to overcome the Materium. Spread before them was what, in comparison with the galaxy in its entirety, was but an antechamber. Still they could fly here, for the space of the warp and the space of the physical world overlaid one another here, like oil spreading and swirling on water, creating rainbow colours. This was what some mortals called the Eye of Terror, and for rainbow colours there was the suspension and warping of physical laws, making new types of worlds possible. The two great daemons flew through entire star clusters which for the moment were smaller than they were. They adjusted their size, dwindling as they approached their destinations. Each selected a suitable planet from their respective domains. They moved those planets away from their warming suns - it did not matter, the planets did not freeze; instead their atmospheres were heated by friction as they moved through the ether-like warpspace-realspace overlap. They brought the planets close together and drew out from the surface of each a long tongue or causeway so that they met and welded together. Here, then, was the field of battle: a verdant bridge between two worlds, lit by a glowing sky, blasted by hot winds, crackling with incessant lightning." - Eye of Terror, pg 56 *O Anjo Vermelho recobre um sistema solar em escuridão, e o seu banimento causa uma supernova que atinge até mesmo estrelas fora do sistema. "Horrors untold and unfathomable in word or thought screamed and cursed the Blood Angels as their last foothold on Signus Prime was broken. The upper storeys of the temple’s thick conical tower were blown to pieces as a seething globe of raw warp-fire tore free of the surface of the planet. Broken fragments of bone scattered wide, tumbling from the sky in an obscene rain. The warp-mass lost its grip on the material universe and was dragged shrieking through the sky, searing the ash clouds, breaking through the thin membrane of atmosphere and accelerating. It consumed great gulps of wreckage from the death belts in low orbit, and the surviving ships of the Blood Angels flotilla burned hard and fast to get out of its path, many of them becoming the battle’s last victims as their ships reacted too slowly to avoid obliteration. The swirling sphere of immaterial witch-fire lost cohesion and, like a dying, drowning man striking out with mad violence as death encroached, it clawed at the planets and suns of the Signus Cluster, ripping at their surfaces and sucking in matter. But it could not hold. This time the psychic scream was suffocated and a brief supernova blossomed before the fire bled out into embers and at last, nothingness. Slowly, tentatively, the veil of shadow that had engulfed the full span of the star system broke apart, dissipating like a storm before the wind." - Fear to Tread *O Cacodominus distorce o Astronomican com a sua morte. "Black Templar Space Marines end the Catelexis Heresy by executing the Cacodominus, an alien cyborg whose formidable psychic presence allowed it to control the populace of thirteen hundred planetary systems. Alas, the Cacodominus' death scream echoes and amplifies through the Warp, burning out the minds of a billion astropaths and distorting the signal of the Astronomicon. Millions upon millions of ships are lost in the resulting upheaval and entire sub-sectors slide into barbarism without the dictats of the Adeptus Terra to guide them." - Codex: Space Marines *Um Lord of Change ridiculamente fraco e inexperiente causa um terremoto interestelar, cria, destrói e re-cria de 100.000 a 400.000 estrelas. "Multiple multi-coloured suns fled past, some misshapen, some ring-shaped, some joined together in complicated patterns by filaments of light and fire, some surrounded by what looked like intricate decorations made of gold and silver and brass. There was no consistency; no two were identical. It was a storm-enwrapped minor universe in which the normal laws of physics did not count. The will and imagination of daemons counted for more. "The Rose Cluster," Kwyler kept saying. "Look for the Rose Cluster." Calliden found it, coming at him from the darkness and distance, and despite everything that had already happened, he gasped with wonder. "Maynard!" he called. "Come and look at this!" The trader staggered from the pallet where he had been lying and peered out blearily. His arms dropped limply. His jaw sagged. The Rose Cluster was, as its name implied, a large cluster of stars. Typically these were globular and contained thousands, sometimes tens of thousands of stars. In that respect, the cluster was unremarkable. Except that all the stars were an entrancing pink colour. And the entire cluster had the shape of a rose. It was all there, the curving petals, hundreds of light years across, picked out in sheets of stars and glowing gas - also pink - the petals foliated one within another, layered down to a softly blazing heart. Some mighty daemon with a sense of beauty had crafted this. Calliden powered the telescope, feeding its image to the view-screen. One of the stars forming the cluster appeared before them. It, too, was in the shape of a rose, its radiant plasma magically suspended to form identical layers of soft petals." - Eye of Terror, pg. 97 "While they journeyed, the Rose Cluster’s Great Night slowly returned. The sun turned black. But this time the negative light it emitted mingled with the fiery glow from the numerous volcanoes. The mixture of black and red light was more than usually eerie. Evidently the Chi’khami’tzann Tsunoi, the daemon of Tzeentch who had created the Rose Cluster, had only interrupted the rose cycle in order to make his dramatic appearance. The cycle was now imposing itself anew on the planet’s original nature." - Eye of Terror, pg. 141 *Fragmentos C'tan fracos e completamente aleatórios podem se transformar em buracos negros. *Embora esse feito só escale a Primarcas e superiores, acho que vale a pena mencionar: Madail cria uma fortaleza do tamanho de um sistema solar, com muralhas de milhares de milhas de grossura, que utiliza estrelas como fonte de combustível e altera a realidade, leis da física e probabilidade, e a mantém simplesmente com a sua existência. *Mesmo fragmentos de C'tans não muito notáveis podem rasgar luas e utilizar seus fragmentos para destroçar seres completamente invulneráveis a bombardeios contínuos de vários navios da Armada Imperial. Note que mesmo navios singulares tem armamento o suficiente para obliterar sistemas solares. *A Masque de Slaneesh realinhou a órbita de vários planetas simultaneamente para formar o símbolo de Slaneesh, e em seguida causou uma supernova, obliterando todos os planetas. E pra falar a verdade, eu poderia continuar. Fortalezas Blackstone causando supernovas... Categoria:Posts de blog